New Directions (Episode)
Für den Glee Club mit dem gleichen Namen siehe New Directions |Nächste = }} New Directions ist die dreizehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Nachdem der Glee Club nun offiziell der Vergangenheit angehört, schauen viele New Directions, alt und neu, auf das, was die Zukunft bereithält. In einem Versuch, die Musik in irgendeiner Form an der McKinley beizubehalten, nutzt die zurückgekehrte Ersatzlehrerin Holly Holliday ihre eigenartig logische Freundschaft mit Direktorin Sue Sylvester und gewinnt die Zustimmung für Will und die Gleeks, einen neuen, außerschulischen Musikclub auf Probe zu versuchen, was aber nicht ganz so läuft wie geplant. Als die Originalmitglieder der New Directions die anhaltende Fehde von Rachel und Santana bereinigen wollen, braucht es weise Worte von einer unerwarteten Quelle, um einen Fortschritt zur Beendigung zu erzielen. Währenddessen, mit dem Abschluss unmittelbar bevorstehend, wachsen Tinas Sorgen bezüglich ihrer schwindenden College-Optionen und nutzt - verzweifelt auf der Suche nach ihrem Ticket raus aus Lima - fragwürdige Taktiken als Ausweg. Puck macht ein inniges Eingeständnis an Quinn, was eine unerwartete und willkommene Erwiderung veranlasst. Brittany und Santana machen eine Erkenntnis über sich selbst und die Zukunft ihrer Beziehung und ein zunehmend (und ungewohnt) pessimistischer Will erhält gemischte Neuigkeiten über seine Zukunft als Lehrer. Handlung thumb|left|Im Lehrerzimmer Holly und April sitzen im Lehrerzimmer, als Sue hereinkommt und anfängt April zu beleidigen. Sie meint, dass sie sie für gewöhnlich längst der Schule verwiesen hätte, ihr aber erlaubt zu bleiben, da sie mit Holly befreundet zu sein scheint. Als April wissen will, woher Sue und Holly sich kennen, erzählen die beiden ihr, dass sie sich für das The Amazing Race als “Team Gorgeous” bewerben, was in Rückblenden gezeigt wird. Holly versucht dem Glee Club zu helfen und bittet Sue, aufgrund ihrer Freundschaft, um Erlaubnis, die Musik in anderen Clubs der Schule unterzubringen. Widerwillig stimmt Sue zu, weist aber darauf hin, dass sie nur eine Woche haben, um es auszuprobieren. Tina läuft den Flur entlang und erzählt in ihrem Voice-Over, wie ihre College-Chancen stehen, da die anderen Abgänger bereits freudig ihre Zusageschreiben herumzeigen, während sie von ihrer Alternativschule abgelehnt wurde und noch immer darauf wartet, etwas von der Brown Universität zu hören. Sie berichtet außerdem, dass sie adoptiert wurde und sich an der Mitzvah Universität beworben thumb|Chums hat, in der Hoffnung, mit ihren Freunden nach New York City zu gehen. Tina betritt anschließend den Chorraum und sieht, wie Artie, Rachel und Sam die Trophäen einpacken, um sie vor Sue zu schützen, was sie gleich wieder zu weinen anfangen lässt. Rachel umarmt sie tröstend, bis Kurt und Blaine zu ihnen stoßen und glücklich verkünden, dass Blaine an der NYADA angenommen wurde. Nachdem jeder seine Glückwünsche ausgesprochen hat, streckt Sam Tina versehentlich im Eifer des Gefechts mit einer Trophäe nieder, so dass sie erneut in eine Fantasiewelt abdriftet, welche eine Pardoie auf die Sitcom FRIENDS ist und CHUMS heißt. In der Aula haben Kurt und Mercedes die Absolventen und New Directions zusammengetrommelt, um ihnen einen Vortrag zu halten, wie lächerlich es ist, wenn sich Freunde wegen Kleinigkeiten streiten, thumb|left|I Am Changing womit sie auf Rachel und Santana anspielen. Die beiden singen I Am Changing und rühren damit Rachel, während Santana das Gegenteil zu sein scheint. In der Mädchentoilette versucht Rachel ihr ein Friedensangebot zu machen, indem sie ihr zehn Funny-Girl-Aufführungen anbietet, wenn Santana verspricht, hinterher auszusteigen. Santana lehnt aber ab, weil sie in jeder Show mitspielen will und meint, dass Rachel ihr das nur anbietet, weil sie Angst hat, dass sie besser ist, als sie. Auf ihre Frage, warum sie so ist und das macht, zuckt sie nur mit den Schultern und geht, eine ratlose Rachel zurücklassend. Holly berichtet Will derweil von ihrem Plan, die Musik in anderen Clubs der McKinley einzubringen wobei er zunächst unentschlossen ist, was er davon halten soll, doch sie ermutigt ihn, ihm zu vertrauen. Im Tierzuchtsclub ist Holly als Temple Grandin verkleidet und hält einen Vortrag, bevor sie auf die Musik zu thumb|Party All the Time sprechen kommt und Party All the Time performt. Die Klasse und Will steigen mit ein und als sie den Klassenraum verlassen, haben alle Vintage-Klamotten an. Die Performance kommt bei den Eltern der Schüler sowie den lokalen und staatlichen Politikern und dem nationalen Autismus-Verband nicht sonderlich gut an, welche Sue deswegen mit Beschwerdebriefen überhäufen. Sie zeigt diese Will und Holly und beendet damit den Versuch. Während Holly protestieren will, unterbricht Will sie und sagt Sue, dass es nicht wieder passieren wird, bevor er aus dem Büro stürmt. Holly folgt ihm und erklärt, dass es noch andere Clubs gibt, doch Will lässt sie nicht ausreden und sagt ihr, dass er die Auflösung des Glee Clubs akzeptiert hat und geht. Holly, für die die Sache noch nicht erledigt ist, sucht Artie auf und will, dass er sie mit seiner Kameraausrüstung im Spanischklassenzimmer trifft. Im Chorraum, den Brittany mit lauter Lilien vollgestellt hat, wartet sie auf Santana, der sie, sobald sie erscheint, erzählt, dass sie für sie beide Hinflugticktets nach Lesbos-Island besorgt hat, um dort zusammen thumb|left|Brittany und Santana kuscheln Zeit zu verbringen. Santana ist nicht so euphorisch darüber, da sie weiß, dass das ganze hauptsächlich damit zu tun hat, dass Brittany nicht mehr zum MIT will, was sie verstehen kann. Des Weiteren möchte sie auch nicht ihre Rolle als Zweitbesetzung in Funny Girl aufgeben, da das der erste Schritt zum Reich und Berühmt werden ist und Rachel ihre Fehde gewinnen würde. Brittany wiederum entgegnet, dass Broadway doch nie Santanas Traum war und es gewinnbringender für sie ist, wenn sie sich von einem Traum entfernt, um den sie sich sowieso nicht kümmert. Santana begreift, dass sie Recht hat und bedankt sich bei ihr, worauf sie sich zu ihr lehnt und die beiden kuscheln. Auf Brittanys Frage, was sie jetzt machen will, schweigt Santana und scheint zu überlegen. Tina setzt Artie, Blaine und Sam davon in Kenntnis, dass sie eine Absage von der Mitzvah Universität thumb|Loser Like Me erhalten hat und deshalb nicht in der Lage ist, mit ihnen nach New York zu gehen. Sam schlägt ihr vor, einfach ohne College-Zusage zu gehen und Blaine pflichtet ihm bei, dass es bei Kurt so auch funktioniert hat und sie es als Abenteuer ansehen soll. Tina ist zunächst noch etwas zurückhaltend, einfach ohne Plan nach New York zu gehen, worauf die Jungs Loser Like Me starten. Sie steigt mit ein und wird hinterher von ihnen angefleht, sie zu begleiten. Sie versichern ihr, ihr dabei zu helfen, herauszufinden, was sie in New York tun wird und Tina stimmt glücklich zu. thumb|left|Be Okay Santana trifft Rachel in der Aula, wo diese gerade ihren Text für Funny Girl lernt. Sie spricht über Rachels Hingabe und gibt zu, dass sie nur darauf aus war, das ganze Lob und den Ruhm für etwas zu bekommen, für das Rachel so hart gearbeitet hat, um es zu erreichen. Santana verkündet ihr, dass sie zu faul ist, um acht Shows die Woche zu machen und aussteigt, wobei sie aber klarmacht, dass sie es nicht tut, um Rachel glücklich zu machen, sondern nur für sich selbst. Rachel, die erleichtert ist, dass ihre Fehde nun bereinigt ist, will wissen, ob sie noch thumb|Just Give Me a Reason einen letzten Song im Chorraum singen können, zu was Santana einwilligt und die beiden singen Be Okay. Im Anschluss singen Quinn und Puck Just Give Me a Reason und verkünden den anderen, dass sie sich dazu entschieden haben, eine richtige Beziehung zu probieren, auch wenn es eine Fernbeziehung wird. Die beiden küssen sich und die anderen im Chorraum klatschen begeistert für sie. Will gibt dann bekannt, dass das der letzte Song war, der im Chorraum gesungen wurde und beendet offiziell den Glee Club. thumb|left|Don't Stop Believin' In seinem Büro findet Will auf seinem Schreibtisch eine Einladung vor, die ihn in die Aula zitiert. Dort wird ihm ein Video gezeigt, welches Holly mit den Kids für sein ungeborenens Kind gedreht hat, um diesem zu sagen, wie sein Vater als Lehrer und Mann war. Will ist zu Tränen gerührt, erst Recht, als Rachel, nachdem das Video zu Ende ist, auf die Bühne kommt und Don't Stop Believin' einleitet. Nach und nach kommen die anderen dazu und Sam winkt Will zu ihnen, um mitzumachen. Sie performen daraufhin zusammen und werden von Holly und April beobachtet, die sich gegenseitig zu ihrer guten Arbeit gratulieren. thumb|Gruppenumarmung Jake, Kitty, Marley, Ryder und Unique räumen vor der Abschlussfeier den Chorraum zu Ende auf und sprechen über die Auflösung des Glee Clubs. Jake meint, dass er nicht glauben kann, dass Sue gewonnen hat, doch Marley widerspricht ihm, indem sie meint das Sue ihnen vielleicht den Glee Club genommen hat, aber nicht das, was sie hatten, Teil von etwas Unglaublichem gewesen zu sein. Ryder weist darauf hin, wie der Glee Club ihnen geholfen hat, zu besseren Menschen zu werden und sie versammeln sich zu einer Gruppenumarmung. thumb|left|Abschlussfeier Auf der Abschlussfeier erhalten sowohl Artie, Becky Blaine, Sam und Tina, als auch Brittany ihre Diplome, da Santana ein paar Gefallen bei Sue einforderte, damit sie auch den Abschluss erhält, erklärend, dass diesen jeder verdient, wenn auch ein Jahr später. Tina erzählt den Jungs anschließend, dass sie nicht mit ihnen nach New York kann, da sie einen Anruf von der Brown Universität bekam und angenommen wurde. Artie, Blaine und Sam freuen sich für sie und umarmen sie. Nach der Feier stößt Santana in der Mädchentoilette auf Brittany und sagt ihr, dass sie mit ihr weggehen wird, aber nicht für immer, sondern mit ihr nach New York zurückkehren will, sobald ihre Reise zu Ende ist. Brittany stimmt glücklich zu und die beiden küssen und umarmen sich. Im Chorraum trifft Will auf Sue, die gesteht, dass seine Arbeit im Glee Club geholfen hat, das Leben vieler Kids - und auch ihres - zum Besseren zu verändern und ihre Streitereien vermissen wird thumb|Will schaltet die Lichter aus. Sie berichtet ihm, dass sie ihm ein Vorstellungsgespräch an der Carmel High School als neuer Leiter von Vocal Adrenaline besorgt hat, worauf Will zunächst zögert. Sue erklärt ihm, dass es nur ein Vorstellungsgespräch ist, welches er auch absagen kann, weist ihn aber darauf hin, sich vorzustellen, was alles möglich wäre, mit einem richtigen Budget und ohne jemandem wie sie, der ihm ständig in die Quere kommt. Sie verlässt den Chorraum, damit er sich Gedanken machen kann und Will läuft umher und macht ein paar Tanzschritte. Er hört die Stimmen der Kids und macht dann die Lichter aus, bevor er den Chorraum ebenfalls verlässt. Verwendete Musik *'I Am Changing' aus Dreamgirls, gesungen von Kurt Hummel und Mercedes Jones *'Party All the Time' von Eddie Murphy, gesungen von Holly Holliday mit Will Schuester, Absolventen und New Directions *'Loser Like Me' von Glee, gesungen von Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang und Sam Evans *'Be Okay' von Oh Honey, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Santana Lopez *'Just Give Me a Reason' von P!nk & Nate Ruess, gesungen von Quinn Fabray und Noah Puckerman *'Don't Stop Believin'' von Journey, gesungen von Will Schuester, Absolventen und New Directions Herausgeschnittene Songs *'Total Eclipse of The Heart' von Bonnie Tyler, gesungen von April Rhodes und Will Schuester mit New Directions-Elftklässler Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Kristin Chenoweth' als April Rhodes *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Dianna Agron' als Quinn Fabray *'Gwyneth Paltrow' als Holly Holliday *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Brad Ellis' als Brad *'Dabier' als Tierzuchtsclubberer *'Bob Glouberman' als Vorsitzender der Mitzvah Universität Trivia *Diese Episode sahen in Amerika 2.72 Millionen Zuschauer. *Tinas 100. Episode. Damit ist sie nach Artie der zweite Charakter, der diese Anzahl von Episoden erreicht hat. *Tina ist der einzige Charaktere, der mehrere Träume/Fantasien hat. Das erste Mal war in Menschliche Requisite, wobei sie, wie auch in dieser Episode, am Kopf verletzt wurde, was die Fantasie hervor gerufen hat. *Aprils einzige Episode, in der sie kein Duett mit Will singt, da Total Eclipse of the Heart herausgeschnitten wurde. Der Song ist aber auf dem Album Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes enthalten. *Aprils Antwort an Holly: "Ich dachte du würdest nie fragen" ist eine Referenz auf Hollys Slogan, wie in Ersatzspieler angegeben. *Die früheren Skripte der zweiten Staffel sollten eine Storyline einer adoptierten Tina beinhalten, welche aber letztendlich verworfen wurden. In dieser Episode erwähnt Tina, dass sie adoptiert wurde. *Alle Songs, die in dieser Episode wieder gesungen wurden, waren die letzten aus ihren jeweiligen Episoden. *Die letzte Episode mit: **April, Holly und Marley. **Jake, Kitty, Ryder und Unique als Hauptcharaktere. Kulturelle Referenzen *"Chums" ist eine Parodie auf die Sitcom "Friends". *Für den McKinley Tierzuchtsclub hat sich Holly als Temple Grandin, einer Professorin der Colorado State Universität und einer prominenten Aktivistin im Bereich des Autismus und des Tierschutzes verkleidet. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5